


Book 1.5: Observations

by Larnise



Series: Set In Stone [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larnise/pseuds/Larnise
Summary: The things a hawk notices about thirteen dwarrow, a hobbit, a wizard, and others. AKA, Eawine scribbling furiously in a notebook as she tries to keep track of all her idiots.
Series: Set In Stone [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560802
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reorganizing this to work a bit better in the format I need. Instead of each chapter being meant for a certain character, each chapter here contains all of the notes up to the corresponding chapter of I'm Wishing, Wishing Further. The chapter titles here are just labels of which chapter of Wishing you need to read these with.

Thorin

Backs down easily when I speak honest sense. Possibly the reason he wants me to come along after all?

~~~

Fíli

Utterly surprised by my Thorin wrangling ways. Hero worship type thing? Most likely.

~~~

Kíli

Like his brother, completely surprised by his uncle backing down. Also possibly has a hero worship thing going on.

~~~

Balin

Seems grateful for my ability to talk Thorin down. Also, generally just more sensible than the rest of the dwarrow.

~~~

Dwalin

Possibly respects my ability to wrangle King Grouch? Unsure, need more data.

~~~

Óin

Seems to just be confused by me.

~~~

Glóin

Seems oddly interested in my sword and/or boots. Might ask why, unless he says something first.

~~~

Dori

Probably shocked by the Thorin wrangler, but embarrassed that he's shocked by me.

~~~

Nori

Possibly someone to watch out for. Seems to think the same thing about me.

~~~

Ori

Seems to have a strange focus on Fíli. Friendship? Something more? Need to see if whatever it is is mutual.

~~~

Bifur

Far more talkative than expected, even if I don't understand a word he's saying.

~~~

Bofur

Highly focused on Bifur. Unsurprising.

~~~

Bombur

Seems nice, if shy. Keeping to himself and his family. Hopefully will open up more as he gets to know the “new kids.”

~~~

Bilbo

Trusts me. Possibly because I had the basic decency to be polite? Might trust others if they are polite – worth checking.

~~~

Gandalf

Far too eager to let me do all the damn work around here. Also, far too eager to blow smoky hawks in my face when I let my inner “problem child” out.

~~~

Horses

Both smarter than expected. Possibly more aware than horses from Before.


	2. Chapter 6

Thorin

Backs down easily when I speak honest sense. Possibly the reason he wants me to come along after all?

~

Still grouchy. I thought we'd gotten past this?

~~~

Fíli

Utterly surprised by my Thorin wrangling ways. Hero worship type thing? Most likely.

~

Human age: 19.84

Seems as interested in Ori as Ori is in him. Romantic? Not romantic?? What is this???

~~~

Kíli

Like his brother, completely surprised by his uncle backing down. Also possibly has a hero worship thing going on.

~

Human age: 16.96

More of a child than expected.

~~~

Balin

Seems grateful for my ability to talk Thorin down. Also, generally just more sensible than the rest of the dwarrow.

~

Helpful to an unexpected degree.

~~~

Dwalin

Possibly respects my ability to wrangle King Grouch? Unsure, need more data.

~

Content to stay close to Thorin, and at the moment, that means some distance from me.

~~~

Óin

Seems to just be confused by me.

~

Definitely pretends to be far more deaf than he actually is.

~~~

Glóin

Seems oddly interested in my sword and/or boots. Might ask why, unless he says something first.

~

Apparently forged Deafra!

~~~

Dori

Probably shocked by the Thorin wrangler, but embarrassed that he's shocked by me.

~

Seems interested in the diversity of my Ranger family. Should introduce him if I ever get the chance.

~~~

Nori

Possibly someone to watch out for. Seems to think the same thing about me.

~

Seems to want to keep me around. Good sign? Possibly. Time will tell. Also,  _ unfairly _ sneaky.

~~~

Ori

Seems to have a strange focus on Fíli. Friendship? Something more? Need to see if whatever it is is mutual.

~

Human age: 18.88

Generally a good lad.

~~~

Bifur

Far more talkative than expected, even if I don't understand a word he's saying.

~

Is apparently carving something for me?? What have I done to earn the honor???

~~~

Bofur

Highly focused on Bifur. Unsurprising.

~

Just as goofy as his hat would indicate.

~~~

Bombur

Seems nice, if shy. Keeping to himself and his family. Hopefully will open up more as he gets to know the “new kids.”

~

An amazing cook, with good party host skills to boost! Would do well in the Shire, methinks.

~~~

Bilbo

Trusts me. Possibly because I had the basic decency to be polite? Might trust others if they are polite – worth checking.

~

Human age: 38.4

Dwarf age: 120

Not so much “trusts me” as “naive pushover.”

~~~

Gandalf

Far too eager to let me do all the damn work around here. Also, far too eager to blow smoky hawks in my face when I let my inner “problem child” out.

~

Far too eager to out my secrets. All around asshole.

~~~

Horses

Both smarter than expected. Possibly more aware than horses from Before.

~

Forestsong more chill than Moondance. Makes sense.


End file.
